Blighted Platinum Knife Maiden
Basics *'Campaign:' Something Exalted *'Name: '''Blighted Platinum Knife Maiden *'Concept:' Master of war *'Caste/Aspect:' Dusk *'Motivation:' To kill every traitorous sentient being in Creation *'Positive intimacies:' *'Negative intimacies:' Backstabbing people *'Anima: ' *'Experience:' 9/9 Background When the Blighted Platinum Knife Maiden's father was killed by his supposed friend Eirik Raude, she took it upon herself to avenge his death by killing Eirik Raude and everyone who she thought helped him. After confronting Eirik Raude and stabbing him, she became convinced that it was in fact the fault of everyone in Creation that her father had died this way and as such resolved to kill them all. Within the hour she was confronted by a patrol of soldiers who traced her bloody path through the streets and confronted her. When she attacked they easily killed her. This only slowed her onslaught down a little as, impressed by her hatred of all humans, a deathlord offered her a second chance to complete her objective. Risen again, she resumed murdering the population of and upon completion, traveled down into the underworld to be properly trained for her new task of destroying Creation. Appearance Attributes Strength ●●●● Charisma ●● Perception ●●● Dexterity ●●●● Manipulation ● Intelligence ●●● Stamina ●●● Appearance ●●●● Wits ●●● Abilities ''Solar/Abyssal/Infernal Block Archery ● Integrity ●●● Craft Athletics ●● Bureaucracy Martial Arts ● Performance Investigation Awareness ●●● Linguistics Melee ●●●● Presence ●● Lore ● Dodge ●●●● Ride ●● Thrown Resistance ●●●●● Medicine Larceny Sail War ●●●● Survival ●● Occult Stealth Socialize Languages: ? Specialties Backgrounds Abyssal command: ●●● Liege : ●● Artifact : ●●● Whispers : ● Charms *(resistance) Corpse Body Resistance (Abil 1 Ess 1): -, Permanent, Mirror (Ox-body technique), Stackable *(resistance) Injury Absorbing Discipline (Abil 1 Ess 1): 10m, Supplemental, Combo-OK, Mirror (Body Mending Meditation), Until the night ends *(Melee) First Melee Excellency (Abil 1 Ess 1): 1m per extra die, Reflexive (Step 1 for attackers, step 2 for defenders), Combo-OK, Instant. *(Resistance) Spirit-Hardened Frame (Abil 2 Ess 1 p42): 3m, Reflexive (Step 7), Combo-OK, Mirror (Durability of Oak Meditation), Instant. *(Resistance) Second Resistance Excellency (Abil 1 Ess 1): 2m per success, Reflexive (Step 1 for attackers, step 2 for defenders), Combo-OK, Instant. *(War) Third War Excellency (Abil 1 Ess 1): 4m, Reflexive (Step 4 for attackers, step 6 for defenders), Combo-OK, Instant. *(Melee) Savage Shade Style (Abil 2 Ess 1): 1m, Supplemental, Mirror (Hungry Tiger Technique), Combo-OK, Instant. *(War) Morale-Shattering Method (Abil 3 Ess 2): 7m 1wp, Simple (Speed 3 in long ticks), Combo-OK, Mirror (Mob-Dispersing Rebuke), Social, War, Instant. *(Resistance) Wounds Mean Nothing (Abil 5 Ess 3): 4m, Reflexive (Step 7), Combo-OK, Mirror (Adamant Skin Technique), Obvious, Instant. Conviction *(War) Glorious Carnage Typhoon (Abil 3 Ess 3): 5m 1wp, Supplemental, Combo-basic, Obvious, War, Instant. Combos Combo Name 1wp 0m+ *Charm Name *Adamant Skin Technique *:Cause Gem to explode. Essence Essence: ●●● Regeneration:'''6/10/14 '''Personal Essence Pool: 15/15 Peripheral Essence Pool: 26/36 Committed Essence: 10 Willpower Willpower: ●●●●●● Temporary: 6/6 Virtues Virtues: Compassion ● Conviction ●●● Temperance ●● Valor ●●● Flawed virtue: (Compassion) Resonance: □□□□□ □□□□□ Inventory (here is where you write down all your stuff. you write your artifacts, too, name, fluff and stats. you have to specify, for every item, what background (resources, arsenal, artifact...) did it come out of. don't itemize your tacklebox, this isn't D&D) Soulsteel Grand Grimcleaver (Artifact 3), Speed 6, Accuracy +4, Damage +14L/4, Defense -2, Rate 2, Attune 8, 2-handed, overwhelming, Piercing, Reach. Soulsteel Breastplate (Artifact 1, liege), 8L/6B soak, 3L/3B hardness, mobility -0, Fatigue 0, Attune 2 Manses and Hearthstones (write what hearthstones (if any) you have, and write some stuff about the manses too: a bit of description, where they are and so on) Gem of the Burning House ●●● - Bearer and bearer's equipment is immune to all non-magical sources of heat, as well as side effects of fire (smoke inhalation) Combat Dodge DV:'6 ''(dex+dodge+Ess)/2 round up 'Dodge MDV:'4 (will+integ+Ess)/2 round down '''Soak: 8A/9L/9B (add armor and 0A/(Sta/2 round down)L/(Sta)B) Pierced: 4A/5L/6B (add half from armor and full from stamina) Hardness: 0A/3L/3B (armor only) Attacks Soulsteel Grand Grimcleaver (Speed 6, Accuracy +4, Damage 14L/4, Parry DV 4, Rate 2, Tags 2, O, P, R) Clinch (Speed 6, Accuracy +0, Damage +0B, Parry DV -, Rate 1, Tags C, N, P) Kick (Speed 5, Accuracy +0, Damage +3B, Parry DV -2, Rate 2, Tags N) Punch (Speed 5, Accuracy +1, Damage +0B, Parry DV +2, Rate 3, Tags N) Health □ -0 □ -1 □ -1 □ -1 □ -2 □ -2 □ -2 □ -2 □ -4 □ Incapacitated □ Dying □ Dying □ Dying Advancement Abilities: 1bp spent on Melee, War, Awareness and Dodge. 2bp on Resistance. 2bp total Backgrounds: 1bp spent on artifact (Soulsteel Grandgrimcleaver), 1bp spent on Whispers , 9xp spent on Manse 3 Essence: 7bp spent on raising Essence from 2 to 3 Shopping list it's also helpful (but optional) if you write out charms you intend to buy